


Bookmarked

by jadehqknb



Series: The Good Ship Yachi [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Meeting, F/M, Pre-confession, bookstore, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: A cute little ficlet inspired by prompts Innocent Physical Contact/Bookshop from thislist
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: The Good Ship Yachi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060073
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Bookmarked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RarePairGremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/gifts).



The touch was so faint, Kentarou thought he imagined it but the squeak of dismay and the thud of books hitting the floor confirmed it was very real. Wide, brown eyes met his, their owner having to crane her neck to do so, a wasted effort since she cast them down again just as fast. “I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, bowing. 

Kentarou’s brow furrowed, his tongue clicking. “It’s no big deal,” he muttered, stooping down to pick up the books she’d dropped in her panic, including the one they’d both grabbed. 

She was upright now, her eyes less wide but no less full of nervous fright. Reaching out her hands to take the stack of books, she stopped. “But, you wanted that one, right?” she asked, pointing to the one at the top. 

“Not really, was just browsing,” he lied easily. To avoid further argument, he asked, “You done? Or still looking?” 

She blinked, cocking her head curiously like a little kitten. “Um, still looking, why—”

“These are heavy,” he said as if that explained everything. 

She blinked again, her color rising as she shook her head and hands furiously. “Oh! You don’t have to do that, I’m fine, really, thank you, but—”

“It’s no trouble,” he interrupted again then stood silent, waiting for her to move. 

There was a pause only filled with the faint jazz playing overhead when she finally nodded and gave a sweet smile that had no business making Kentarou’s heart beat faster. “Thank you. I’m Yachi by the way. Yachi Hitoka.” She bowed again though less severely. 

His hands full of books and never being one to bow much anyway, Kentarou offered a nod of his head. “Kyoutani Kentarou,” he said simply. 

“Nice to meet you, Kyoutani-san!” 

Yachi then went on her way with him following behind. Eventually, her enthusiasm overrode her shyness and they were soon talking quietly about their favorite books. 

By the end of their trek, she’d acquired three more novels and while she paid for her purchases, Kentarou slipped a piece of paper between two pages of the one they’d grabbed together. It was ridiculously sappy and so unlike him, but he found a certain thrill in anticipating when she would find it and, hopefully, call or text him. 


End file.
